Bust Your Windows
by MarioChan
Summary: Something I wrote REALLY late at night. Song fic. Inspired by Glee Cast's "Bust Your Windows." R&R !


_**.:. BUST YOUR WINDOWS .:.**_

Erik was sitting in the study, reading the day's newspaper and sipping on a hot cup of hot cocoa that Charles had made for him. He hums at the chocolaty goodness as it hits his lips, but quickly spits it out. It's too hot.

"My new turtleneck!" Erik spats, referring to his green turtleneck. Charles peeks his head in through the door.

"What's wrong? I heard you yell in my mind." Charles walks over and sits in Erik's lap.

"I...er...spilled some of the hot cocoa that you had made." Erik sputters. He can't help it. It's just the way Charles is in his lap, hand on his crotch...

"Just take it off. I'll wash it." Charles starts to shimmy the garment up and away.

"Are you alright...I think you had a teensy wheentzy to mush Gin, man!" Erik says, leaning towards Charles.

"And you still smell like tequila." Charles sniffs his hair, which has the strong smell of tequila to it. He doesn't care, he places a warm, tender kiss on Erik's lips. Erik steps in, tounge and all.

Raven walks by the door to the study, carrying a basket of dirty clothes. When she hears the moans, she cracks open the door. She drops the basket when she sees Charles all over Erik. She LOVED Erik!

"Charles?" She says in shock. Charles and Erik stare at her for a good thirty seconds.

"Raven, I..." Erik couldn't finish, Raven was already running out the room.

"Oh gosh, I'm..." Charles starts to cry. Erik smiles at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, she still has a thing with me." Erik gives Charles a peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile...

"Raven, what are you doing with that hammer?" Hank, Alex, and Sean scream, trying to hold her back.

"Leave me alone...!" Raven managed to get through their grips and went outside.

"We need to warn the Professer and Mr. Lensherr!" Sean yells, running out of the garage and to the study.

The Study...

"MR. LENSHERRRRRRRR!" Sean screams, running into the study.

"What?"

"Mystique's on a RAMPAGE. ANDSHEHASAHAMMERANDSHE'SHEADEDRIGHTOYOURCAR!" Sean says, a little to fast.

"What?" Erik gives him the stink eye. Sean shreiks.

"Just follow me!" Sean darts out of the room. Charles and Erik follow behind.

In the driveway...

"Don't do this, Raven!" Angel yells, holding a beatbox in her hands. "Mr. Lensherr will be pissed!"

"I don't care! He broke my heart, and I'm going to break his!"

"Raven, what the fuck are you doing?" Erik yells as he runs to the driveway.

"You broke my heart, now i'm going to break yours!" Raven literally screams at the top of her lungs.

"Wha...?"

"Hit it, Angel!"

"I don't want to do this! But..." Angel closes her eyes as she presses play on the beatbox. The song, "Bust Your Windows." And as the beat starts, Raven plants the hammer right into Erik's 2009 Durango.

"WHAT THE FUCK...RAVEN?" Erik sputters then faints at the sight of the broken window.

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>And no, it didn't mend my broken heart<em>  
><em>I'll probably always have these ugly scars<em>  
><em>But right now, I don't care about that part<em>

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>After I saw you laying next to her<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna but I took my turn<em>  
><em>I'm glad I did it ?cause you had to learn<em>

Raven takes another whack at the car. Erik wakes up from his quick knock-out. Charles is staring straight in the eye. Raven doesn't pay attention, she opens the hood ans whcks the engine, really hard.

"RAVEN, STOP IT!" Erik says, trying to be calm. How can he be calm, after she just hit the car with a crowbar?

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
><em>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it<em>  
><em>I didn't know that I had that much strength<em>  
><em>But I'm glad you see what happens when<em>

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
><em>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<em>  
><em>You'll probably say that it was juvenile<em>  
><em>But I think that I deserve to smile<em>

_WHACK!_ Busted tires.

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>You know I did it 'cause I left my mark<em>  
><em>Wrote my initials with a crowbar<em>  
><em>And then I drove up into the dark<em>

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>You should feel lucky that was all I did<em>  
><em>After 5 whole years of this bull****<em>  
><em>Gave you all of me and you played with it<em>

_KA-BLAM! _Busted steering wheel.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
><em>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it<em>  
><em>I didn't know that I had that much strength<em>  
><em>But I'm glad you see what happens when<em>

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
><em>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<em>  
><em>You probably say that it was juvenile<em>  
><em>But I think that I deserve to smile<em>

_SMACK! Broke the radio._

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>But it don't come back to my broken heart<em>  
><em>You could never feel how I felt that day<em>  
><em>Until it happens, baby, you don't know pain<em>

_Oh yeah, I did it, you should know it_  
><em>I ain't sorry, you deserved it<em>  
><em>After what you did to me<em>  
><em>You deserved it, I ain't sorry no, no<em>

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car_  
><em>You caused me pain, so I did the same<em>  
><em>Even though what you did to me was much worse<em>  
><em>I had to do something to make you hurt<em>

_"_QUIT IT RAVEN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Charles yells, while fanning a piece of paper over Erik's face, trying to make him wake back up.

"No, no Charles. Let her do it, besides, she's going to pay for this with her allowance." Erik whispers.

_Oh, but why am I still crying?_  
><em>Why am I the one who's still crying?<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby<em>  
><em>You really, really hurt me, baby<em>

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
><em>Now, watch me you<em>  
><em>Now, watch me you<em>  
><em>I bust the windows out your car<em>

_CRASH! _Busted the windows.

Raven stopped singing, and looked at the damage. The engine was steaming. Steering wheel out of place. Door hanging off by the cord.

"RAVEN! Y'KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BLUE ASS OVER THE COUNTY LINE, COME HERE!" Erik runs after Raven, with a crowbar that he pulled out from nowhere. "IMMA SHOW YOU HOW TO BUST WINDOWS, COME HERE!"

"Wow." was all that the remaining said.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it was stupid. I just HAD to do this! Hope you liked it!<p>

.:. D A I S Y.:.


End file.
